Dernière danse
by CherryHitomie
Summary: OS. Ce soir à lieu le bal de la victoire contre Voldemort. Mais au milieu de toute cette joie, une âme a décidé que pour elle, il était temps de partir. Ce soir, le Survivant dansera sa dernière danse.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les paroles sont la propriété du groupe Kyo.

Dernière danse

Je pénètre dans la Grande Salle, Ginny à mon bras. Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir mais elle m'a presque supplié de l'y emmener. En effet, pour fêter notre victoire contre Voldemort, les professeurs ont organisé ce bal. Heureusement pour nous, les pertes furent minimes. Certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont tombés pendant la bataille. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour gagner notre liberté. On me regarde, on me sourie, on me félicite. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir risqué ma vie. Et pourtant c'est moi que l'on admire. Une fois de plus. Mais ce soir tout prendra fin. Je me le suis juré.

Ginny discute joyeusement avec ses amies. Je ne les écoute pas. Mais yeux cherchent quelqu'un. Où est-elle ? Je ne la vois pas. Peut-être n'est-elle pas encore arrivé ... Le premier slow commence. Ginny m'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Elle a l'air heureuse. Moi, je fais semblant. Pardonne-moi Ginny. Mais ce n'est pas avec toi que j'aurais aimé venir à ce bal. Je voulais venir avec Elle. Elle qui hante mes jours et mes nuits par son sourire. Elle que j'aime. En secret.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

_J'ai appris par coeur_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

J'ai passé ces trois dernière années à me rapprocher d'elle. A l'écouter, à la comprendre. A la consoler. Sa tristesse était souvent lié à un garçon. Toujours le même. Celui qu'elle aime. En secret. Je n'ai jamais su son nom. Mais je sais qu'elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps dans mes bras. J'ai séché ses larmes. Trop souvent. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. Peut-être que je savais au fond de moi, qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

Ginny s'est rapproché de moi et à posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle ne voit plus mon visage. Je ne suis donc plus obligé de sourire. Je la cherche toujours. Ca y est, je la vois. Elle est blottie contre lui. Mais elle ne sourit pas. Je le sans triste. J'aimerais tellement aller la voir et lui rendre le sourire ... Je la connais par coeur. Ses expressions, ses désirs, ses habitudes, ... son corps. Je l'ai eu si souvent contre moi que j'en connais les moindres détails.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Le slow étant fini, Ginny me ramène à la table des Gryffondor. De nouveau elle discute avec ses amies. Sans un regard pour ma cavalière, je me lève et me dirige vers celle que j'aime. Sans un mot, je lui tend la main. Elle demande la permission à son cavalier puis met sa main dans la mienne. En silence nous entamons notre danse. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'elle attend quelque chose de moi.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais m'inviter à danser.

- J'ai préféré laisser le premier slow à ton cavalier.

Ma voix avait un ton de reproche. Je ne le voulais pas. Après tout, elle a accepté d'être sa cavalière, je n'ai donc rien à dire. Mais j'en veux à Ron. Je m'apprêtais à l'inviter quand il m'a devancé. Elle n'a pas hésité longtemps avant d'accepter. Et ça m'a fait mal. Je pensais qu'avec tout ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers temps, elle aurait souhaité y aller avec moi.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt_

_Mais c'est pas d'ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

_Mais je connais l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir_

_Qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

Cela fait trop longtemps que je cache mes sentiments. Aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus. Pouvoir l'aimer, mais pas le lui dire. Pouvoir la toucher, mais pas l'embrasser ... Cette torture doit prendre fin. Cependant je ne reviendrais en arrière pour rien au monde. Grâce à elle, j'ai découverts le vrai sens du mot amour. Elle m'a appris à aimer. Malheureusement, elle m'a aussi enseigné la souffrance. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Elle n'a rien fait pour que je l'aime. C'est peut-être ça qui a tout déclenché. Elle n'est pas comme toute ces filles qui court après ma célébrité. Elle me voit telle que je suis. Pas Harry Potter. Juste Harry.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Pour tout ce que je ferais.

- Je ne comprend pas ...

Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je t'aime, tout simplement. Et je suis trop peureux pour te l'avouer. Ton regard a changer. J'y vois du désespoir, du regret. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Aurais-tu encore des problèmes ? Non ... Je vois dans ton regard tout ce qu'il y a dans le mien. Tu veux partir, n'est-ce pas ? Et t'éloigner de moi. Pourquoi ?

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Je te ramène à ton cavalier qui se hâte de te prendre dans ses bras. Je ne supporte pas cette vision et détourne le regard. Tu pose ta main sur mon bras. Ton regard est interrogateur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, petite Mione. Vie et sois heureuse.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- ...

- Adieu.

Je pose mes lèvres sur ta joue, unique baiser auquel j'aurais droit. Tout comme Ron, tu me regarde m'éloigner. J'aimerai que tu ai compris ce que je vais faire. J'aimerais que tu me rattrape. Que tu me dise que tu m'aime. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

Je m'éloigne de la fête et franchit les portes d'entrées du château. La nuit est magnifique ce soir. Une nuit parfaite pour une déclaration. Peut-être que Ron te dévoilera enfin ses sentiments ? Je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce soir, tout prendras fin. Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Je peux partir sans crainte. Pardonne-moi, Ginny. Je n'ai pas été un très bon cavalier ce soir. Toi aussi pardonne-moi Hermione. Pardonne-moi d'avoir osé t'aimer.

_Je peux mourir demain_

_Mais ça n'change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C 'est même trop pour un seul homme_

_Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire_

_Fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Dans la salle de bal, la fête continue. Malgré la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans cette pièce, Hermione n'avait plus le coeur à s'amuser. Quelque chose dans le comportement de Harry la perturbait. Il avait l'air si ... désespéré. Elle avait peur pour lui. Peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Voyant son air soucieux, Ron voulu lui changer les idées :

- Mione, tu viens danser ?

- Non, j'en ai pas envie. Et puis ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Harry le fait bien, lui.

- Justement !

La jeune fille se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Là, elle remarqua que les portes d'entrées du château étaient entrouvertes. Elle décida de les franchir afin d'être un peu seule. Alors qu'elle se trouvait sur les marches de pierres, elle se figea. Là-bas, contre un arbre, était étendue l'objet de son inquiétude. Elle couru jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle chercha son pou :

- Harry, Dieu merci tu es vivant !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il avait, face à lui, la raison de son acte. Ca voix n'était qu'un murmure :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- C'est trop tard.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ...

A ce moment, Hermione remarqua une petite fiole posé près de son ami.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas ...

- Si.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry la regarda tendrement et lui sourit. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille :

- Parce que je t'aime.

Lentement, Harry ferma les yeux. La main qu'il avait posé sur la joue de la jeune fille retomba sur le sol. Hermione refusait d'y croire. Lui, si fort, si heureux de vivre ... venait de se tuer. Elle se laissa tomber sur lui, la tête sur son torse, et laissa libre cour à sa peine.

C'est dans cette position que les professeurs, prévenu de l'absence des deux sorciers, les avaient trouvés quelques heures plus tard. Le directeur tentait de résonner Hermione, qui refusait de bouger :

- Hermione ... sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui.

- C'est ma faute ...

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Les professeurs renoncèrent. Ils rentrèrent au château, annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Hermione, toujours sur Harry, était déterminé à rester près de lui. Près de celui qui, depuis quatre ans, avait volé son coeur. Le regret et le remord commencèrent à l'envahir : si elle avait eut le courage de lui parler, aujourd'hui ils seraient heureux.

Le lendemain matin lorsque le directeur, accompagné de McGonagall, retourna auprès des deux sorciers, ce n'était pas un corps mais deux qu'ils trouvèrent. Deux corps sans vie que l'on enterrerait ensemble, leur accordant ainsi le bonheur qu'ils n'ont pu avoir de leur vivant.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_


End file.
